Tamer Side Story: Dan Kuso
by Naito Writer
Summary: Linked to Generation of Tamers: 15 year old Dan Kuso has moved to Baku City because of his fathers new job, unaware of what's to come after meeting Candlemon, a real life Digimon, that will surely be challenging for him after becoming a Tamer.


**_Disclaimer: The characters and shows used in this story are the property of those that made them, except for the OC's I put in._**

This side story is linked to Generation of Tamers, taking place a year before the main story. Like it, a character list will be included at the end to help keep track who is from what show.

* * *

 _ **Tamer Side Story: Dan Kuso**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Change can be a good or bad thing, and for one 15 year old boy it's the latter more than the former. Months ago he was good, he had a good home with his parents, friends, nice city to live in where people he met were kind and the sun shone bright a lot. Then news came where his father accepted a new job at a successful business firm that paid well, but they have to move to another city so he had less to travel.

"This stinks…"

Spoken by Dan Kuso, his unhappy tone not missed by his parents, Shinjiro 'Shin' and Miyoko, both exchanging brief eye contact. In the passenger seat, Miyoko wore a white top with pink sleeves, blue jeans and white trainers. Shin has on a light blue buttoned shirt with short sleeves, grey jeans and brown shoes.

Miyoko was the one in attempt to cheer him up. "Now Dan, this move can be good for all of us, not just your father. We did talk about this before where you might make new friends, and you are bound to like the school you're set to go to."

Arm propped on the door for his head to rest on as he stares out the window with half lidded eyes, he said. "I doubt that. School is school after all." Dan's clothes consist of a yellow t-shirt, an opened, red short sleeved jacket, grey jeans and black trainers with red lining on the sides.

It was Shin's turn to make an attempt. "Believe me, sport, we know how you feel. Moving to a new home in a different city, a big farewell from everyone you got close to. Your mother and I went through that as well since most of our friends turned up to wave us off."

Tree after tree passed by along with some cars while being told that, unable to see a reason to feel better. "Is there a point, dad?"

Because of why he's this way, the parents ignored his behaviour in hopes they can cheer him up, which was left to Shin's response. "My point is that we have to accept change and remember our friends will still be there when time comes we return for visits. I'm sure you'll make friends worth to talk about for everyone back in Bayview."

Dan decided to be silent, unsure his negative mood will make him say something that could cause trouble. He decided to be that way for the rest of the car ride, leaving his parents to worry on how things will turn out.

 _ **Baku City**_

In a residential area of Baku City, one two storey house in particular belongs to the Sakaki family, a mother and son. While the latter is at school, the former is at work in the back garden. As for the father, his whereabouts is unknown and have been for some time. For his family life must move on, leaving hope even to this day that he'll one day return safe.

A happy tune was hummed to go with today's lovely weather as she gently removes a plant from its pot along with its compost to put in a dug up hole. The lengthened flower bed is situated on the right side near a tall wooden fence, having a collection of well looked after flowers and a small tree on both ends. The opposite side is similar, just with different types of flowers. A water fountain stood in the middle, at the end is a small shed, and a wooden bird table next to it that has food on. The garden also has a wooden patio with a dark green table, four chairs and a closed parasol.

Yoko Sakaki has on for garden work blue jeans she doesn't mind messing up, same for her green t-shirt and grey trainers. A garden belt is worn with what she needs, a pair of yellow gloves and her hair tied in a ponytail so it wouldn't be in the way or get dirt in.

Placing the plant in the hole then covering it up, a cool glass of lemonade came to mind after being out in the sun long enough. After she finished, an arm was used to wipe sweat off her forehead. "And that's done."

"Care for a drink?"

It almost made Yoko jump, forgetting a friend came over to do some baking while Yoko was outside. This person is a 31 year old woman, pretty in looks with long, braided raven black hair, green eyes, wearing a blue, thin strapped dress and white heeled shoes. She placed a tray on the table that has a glass jug with orange juice and some ice, and a couple glasses. "I poured you some orange juice since you've been out here long enough to deserve one."

With a smile, one glove came off before the other as she made her way over. "Honestly, I had lemonade on my mind."

A shrug came then a verbal response. "I'm not psychic and I chose orange juice."

Not going to complain as long it's cool and refreshing, both gloves were dropped on the table before a glass was taken along with the jug. As she fills it, Yoko noticed the second glass in her friend's hand that would like to be filled. While doing so, the former asks. "Remind me, when's your kitchen going to be ready so you stop using mine?"

"Just a week and I'll be out of your hair."

A thought occurred that made Yoko bring it up. "Come to think of it, shouldn't your cooking appliances be working by now? Your cooker and oven for example, both you wanted to use in my kitchen."

Nervously laughing due to knowledge on how the blond can be if annoyed or mad, an excuse was quickly thought up while a slow sip was taken. Yoko patiently waited to see what response will come. "I didn't want to make a mess while it was still being done up. We do have new neighbours coming and I want the cake to be done on time."

"Cathy, how do you know they'll be here today?" Yoko asks the question out of interest, a glass tilt in her direction.

Cathy saw no problem to share information that wasn't a secret. "Abigail met the couple that bought the house. Said they were nice, had a son, also the date for their move. I only just put the cake in the oven."

A nod of acceptance at the explanation before Yoko says after downing her juice. "Any mess you left in there, clean it up." To make sure it doesn't turn into a discussion, she sent a glare that did it. Cathy had to look away so as to enjoy her share of orange juice.

…

It was some time in the afternoon the Kuso's arrived at their new home, the moving truck beat them to it and were kind to wait before unloading. They were all busy sorting and moving, Shin and Dan handled the boxes, movers did their job on furniture and Miyoko organised where everything went.

"Hello there!"

A kind voice said to Miyoko at the doorway, who instructed one of the movers on where to put a tall book cabinet. She turns in confusion to see Cathy and Yoko. The latter made sure to clean up before their arrival and now wore a pink tank top, white jeans, black shoes and her hair was let down. Cathy had in her hands a foiled up cake on a plate.

Cathy gave a smile to greet their new neighbour. "I'm Cathy, and this is my friend Yoko. We're here to welcome you to the neighbourhood."

Mostly for fun, though out of honesty, Yoko adds. "Also to warn you Cathy here is our local gossiper. If you got a secret or story to keep, don't talk when she's around."

It was worth the elbow she received to the side to keep her quiet, her unhappy friend whispering. "Yoko, don't mention that, especially now of all times." It made said woman smirk out of amusement.

Miyoko thanked the man on what needs to be put where before he went back to work. Now it leaves Mrs Kuso to be friendly and possibly make friends. "It's very nice to meet you. Sorry you came at a bad time."

"Nonsense." Cathy says to show there's no problem. "We just came to give you this cake and invite you over for dinner later as a proper welcome."

"And by 'invite'," Yoko speaks in clarification. "She means to my place because her kitchen's being remodelled." She receives an elbow to the side.

"Yoko."

Miyoko giggles on how they act, able to see a positive side. "I think we'll get along nicely."

"Excuse us, ladies."

A mover kindly spoke that got Cathy and Yoko to move out of the way to allow them to carry in a circular, wooden table that has removable legs. Behind Miyoko is a staircase, a doorway on both sides, underneath the stairs is a store room and shortly passed it is a door that leads to the basement. Miyoko uses a thumb to point left. "In there will be fine, fellas."

With a nod, they carried the table into a room that has some stacked boxes, a few labelled 'kitchen'. As they leaned it against a wall, Shin's voice was heard whilst he descends the stairs. "Sweetie, remember when you thought you forgot your- Oh, hello."

The women looked to see Shin wave at the guests. Yoko returns it while Cathy nods with a smile, cake still in both hands, thus unable to do the same.

Now by her side, Miyoko gave introductions. "Dear, these are Cathy and Yoko. They came to welcome and invite us over for dinner. Ladies, this is my husband Shin, our reason for the move."

With a sheepish expression, said man rubs the back of his hair. "Don't make me sound like the bad guy, Miyoko."

One of the movers brought in stacked table legs at the time Dan came downstairs and joined his parents. "I got most of my stuff in my room. It looks good once I'm done unpacking." He didn't sound thrilled about it, and both hands were in his jacket pockets.

Gesturing to their visitors, it was Shin's turn for introductions. "This is our son Dan. Dan, these nice ladies are Yoko and Cathy, here to give us a warm welcome."

It didn't change the teen's mood. He gives a simple wave then says to his parents. "I'm going to get the next box."

Miyoko and Shin stare in worry as he walks passed the two women, Miyoko being apologetic for his behaviour. "Please forgive Dan, it wasn't easy to say goodbye to everyone we got close to in Bayview. He'll come around… I hope."

Shin placed a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder to show support. "Give it time, I'm sure he will."

A thought came to Cathy's mind that got voiced as she stares at Dan in the driveway, picking a box to take in. "Shame your arrival wasn't after school hours, Yoko could've brought Yuya."

"Yuya?" Shin asks in confusion to the woman that can answer.

"He's my son. Dan looks to be his age and he goes to Shourai High School."

It didn't take long for it to dawn on Miyoko. "Oh, that's the school Dan will be going to. We're going to have him adjust for a couple days then complete his transfer."

Not a bad idea, Yoko thought it wouldn't hurt to give a little positive information about the school. "Shourai High is a good place, Dan will like it. How is his education?"

Mother and father didn't know how to answer. Sports and a few subjects he was good at, although not enough to gain high grades, and how he does in others aren't exactly good.

…

"Man, I swear that math teacher is out to get me!" Yuya Sakaki unhappily moans. A 15 year old teen that held a sheet of paper of a math test he did not do well on. He has downward spiky, dual-coloured green and crimson hair and gold framed goggles on his head that has orange lenses with a blue star on one of them. Black trousers, shoes, white buttoned shirt, and a red school blazer with white lining and black buttons that's worn over his shoulders like a cape, also a red and grey backpack for his school things.

He and a male friend not long left the main gate of their school that has a sign on the wall that reads 'Shourai High School'. A three story building with a clock tower fixed at the rear, two attached buildings on both sides that are a storey less than the middle. A gymnasium is located in a separate structure left from the track and field that has bleachers on both sides, able to be used as a soccer pitch when not in use, and on the other side is a fenced up tennis area with four courts.

"That or you should've focused on your studies than video games." His friend said with a smirk. He's the same age, has dark hair tied in a spiky tail, attired in the same uniform as Yuya but with his blazer worn proper and unbuttoned to show a loose black tie that his friend lacked, has on a grey backpack, and goes by Tyson Granger.

What he said made the male frown in his direction. "You're one to talk, Tyson. Didn't you goof off also than study?" able to turn the tables with that question.

However said person didn't see it as a means to care much. "Yeah, but at least my score came out different than yours."

"Not by much…" Yuya mumbles, head to one side before he said it. He then took notice of a girl that passed by, a familiar face from homeroom.

Mira Clay, also his age, orange hair nearly shoulder length and stuck out on both sides. Her uniforms blazer being blue instead of red like the other female students, including a blue skirt, black shoes in a different style and black knee length socks. In her green backpack are school things, and in the grey duffel bag on the left is tennis gear.

"No tennis club today, Mira?" Yuya asks, knowing how the girl is when it comes to said club. Silence was his response as she kept going.

Once it looked like a reply wasn't going to happen, Tyson pats Yuya's shoulder and said while watching her. "Looks like another no go with Cold Heart Clay."

Many at school knew of Mira's attitude, word was it's to do with the disappearance of her older brother when they were children. Her father has an important job that he's hardly home to provide emotional support since the mother passed away years ago. Attempts were made to get close to Mira to break whatever mental wall she established to block people out, but none were successful.

Yuya scratches his hair, head tilted as he said. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother. Strike up a conversation, she ignores it. Ask her to hangout, she declines without time to think it over."

His friend chuckled, which got Yuya to stare in confusion on what was funny. "That's just the way you are some times, pal. She's lonely and you think one friend can make a difference. Let's face it, as far as we know there isn't one person that knows Mira unless they're family."

Yuya put some thought into it with folded arms, not noticed both had stopped at some point and he still held his test paper. It didn't take long to accept what was said, a small grin on his face. "Yeah, I guess I can't help it. Mom says it must be a habit, like when I try to pull off a trick. What do you say we get a soda?"

In agreement, Yuya and Tyson re-commenced their walk, the former bagging the paper so it's out of the way. They were able to bring up a topic to forget about earlier, Tyson having started it. "I tell you, grandpa takes training so seriously it's a wonder I still have my head."

Knowledgeable on what he meant, Yuya said. "Glad I'm not in your shoes, Ty. I still remember that sword being used on me." As proof he rubs a spot on his head that got struck some time ago.

"Be thankful he uses wooden ones. Also, it was your fault for touching the family sword." He brought up partly as a reminder.

"It still hurt…"

 _ **Digital World**_

A world of data where intelligent and dangerous creatures known as Digimon populate it, where in the sky a massive globe of code and light resides emitting streams of energy that strike random spots. Like Earth it has a number of locations that are inhabited or not, safe or dangerous, but these places can be worth to discover that can get a person to risk their life to see with their own eyes.

"Come on, fellas, can't we talk about this?" A Candlemon yells, floating as fast as his ability would allow.

Behind him were three angry Goblimon, two had their clubs raised while the middle yelled with a closed right eye covered in burn marks. "After what you did to my eye, you runt, I'm going to return the favour by turning you into goo!"

Though it may not help, Candlemon attempted to explain in hope to get them to go away. "I said I was sorry! You guys took me by surprise and I couldn't help it!"

"It doesn't matter because you're still going to get smashed!" This was spoken by the right one, followed by a laugh from their third comrade.

That meant there was no room to reason with them, escaping being the only option. He made sure it was an empty path up ahead so he can create a means to slow them down after spinning round.

"Lava Loogie!"

A few small flamed projectiles were launched at each one, proven useless as they were knocked away by their clubs or evaded. It made one comment after a chuckle. "For a candle he's showing some backbone."

"It's about time. This chase was getting to be a bore." The middle one said with a grin.

The second had a thought in mind that made him stop, "Let's show him our fire. Goburi Bomb!" A large fireball manifests in his free, raised hand then thrown to go further than Candlemon.

Their target, able to handle an attack made from its own element, spun round and kept going even after the ball struck with an explosion. He successfully made it through the lit up ground, though still had to be cautious since it wasn't over.

The burnt eye one stopped to yell at his friend. "Where in that pea sized brain of yours suggested a fire attack would work on a Candlemon?!"

Rhetorical question or not, Goblimon kept silent as the third took over. He dropped his club, spat on one hand to lather the other before both were raised with a grin.

"Boulder Throw!"

Time would be a waste had he looked back, so Candlemon thought while still on the move. 'Where's a lucky break when you need one?'

It's unclear how, but it's possible the candle like Digimon's wish may have been answered due to what occurred further ahead, a tear leading to who knows where. Candlemon increased speed to reach it, trying not to be distracted even as a large boulder was hurled in his direction.

 _ **Real World: Kuso Residence**_

Shin and Miyoko had a nice chat with Yoko and Cathy before the latter pair had to leave so their new neighbours could continue to bring stuff in. It didn't take long given how much was left, and once over Shin tipped the movers for a great job before waving them goodbye.

He came into the room opposite what's to be a dining area. This room was linked to another with a wide, curved entryway in between, both had boxes and furniture. His wife sat on a sofa in front of him with arms spread. "Honey, where's Dan?"

Position not budged, she replied while relaxed. "He went out for a stroll after the last of our stuff came in. He must've snuck passed for you not to notice."

Shin sighs, hand rubbing the back of his head as he moves to take a spot next to his wife. Slumped forward that got her attention, he asks with closed eyes. "Did I make the right choice?"

He felt Miyoko's hand on his back, a continuous circular rub to relax him whilst she said in a tone of comfort. "I think you made a good one. We have a nice, new home, already met a couple kind people, and I'm sure Dan will get used to it all once he makes some friends. Just give it time and don't let it stress you out."

Her words helped make him feel at ease, a smile shown after their eyes met. "I love you, Miyoko."

That smile of hers got replaced with a grin before she made a comeback. "I know you do. If you didn't we wouldn't be married and have a son like Dan in our lives."Both let out a good laugh before going in for a kiss.

…

A nice walk can clear ones head when a lot is on that persons mind, and for Dan it's a mixture of loss and gain. Although he and his parents gained a new home in a city he only read about, what was lost are friends and familiar faces he got use to see each day that passes. Sure he voiced complaints about moving, but Dan didn't want to ruin a good opportunity for his dad and eventually accepted the big change.

"Agh!"

Dan was so in thought he didn't pay attention until it was too late when he collided with someone. Both fell on the pavement and only felt minor pain from the impact.

"That'll teach you to watch where you're going, Yuya."

"I thought he was going to go around…"

The brunette shook it off and saw who he bumped into. By their appearance they were students on their way home from school. Whoever the boy is he hit dropped a soda can that spilled out.

After his friend helped him up, Yuya glared at Dan, who ascended on his own. "What's the deal, pal? Were you on another planet before you knocked into me?"

'I must've been to miss that hair.' He thought then voiced in admittance. "I guess so. Sorry about that, a lot was on my mind." Dan couldn't be bothered to make it a matter to get angry about, though doesn't aim to be friendly either.

However these two seem to not want to leave it at that. Tyson asks while Yuya picks up the dropped can, checking to see what was left. "What happened, girlfriend dumped you?"

"My parents and I just moved here, and I'm not exactly happy about it…" Dan said with a frown, eyes on the road rather on them.

Tyson responds while Yuya looked like he was thinking. "That's rough. Did you have to leave a lot friend's?"

About to make a harsh comeback, Yuya almost made them jump. "Now I remember! You must be the new neighbour that lives a block away from me. My mom mentioned this morning you'd be coming today."

A thought came to mind urged Dan to ask, a brow raised at the time. "Is your mom named Yoko or Cathy?"

That caused Yuya to scratch his hair, head down, eyes closed and a sigh. "Yeah, Yoko Sakaki is my mother… I hope she wasn't being a bother. My mom tends to be a bit cheerful on good days that it's sometimes embarrassing."

Tyson may have had him beat for what he said. "At least she's not like my grandpa in 'sticking with the times of the young peeps' as he'd say. Sometimes I can't understand him when he talks like that."

A sympathetic smile went out to them from Dan, unable to share any embarrassing information about his family because there's not much to say… although there is his dad when it comes to his level of happiness over pudding.

To be fair he was about to reveal it, but a strange occurrence behind both males caught his attention. "Hey, what's that?"

In confusion, Yuya and Tyson look back to see nothing, one of them about to comment until small sparks of electricity appeared from out of nowhere meters away. It started out small until it increased and focused into a sphere, expanding until a small flash appeared that got the boys to cover their eyes.

"Look out! I can't stop myself!"

Unable to react quick enough, a white and yellow projectile crashed through Yuya and Tyson before hitting Dan, all of them hitting the ground.

Groans and moans of pain were heard. A few teens, two girls and a boy, that passed by across the road saw them and became concerned, rushing to see if they were okay.

"What happened to you guys?" The boy asks while helping Yuya to his feet as the girls helped the others.

Tyson had a hand at the back of his head and eyes closed. "That's what I'd like to know…"

The one that helped Dan commented, the object that struck them ignored by his feet. "We thought we saw a flash and thought nothing of it until we found you three."

"Yeah, I recall a flash… and I think there was a voice." Dan said while remembering.

Unable to spot what or who could've caused it; the second girl speaks her mind. "Maybe a street light malfunctioned that caused the flash. As for the voice, it could've been in your head."

"I heard it." Yuya pointed out, feeling better.

"Same here." Tyson joined in.

Not sure how to go along with it from there, the trio may as well move on since they seem fine. The first girl said. "At least you guys look okay. I suggest going to a doctor if you start to hear things again."

About to object it being their imagination, the boy interferes. "Since they seem okay, we should get going. My mom's expecting me in ten minutes to do chores then homework."

That said made the first girl groan, a hand in her hair. "Don't remind me. I got some left over from history."

As both began to walk away with a wave, the second girl bows politely then follows, though turns back to say. "Don't forget that candle toy, okay?"

Confused on what she meant, Dan and Tyson look down while Yuya watched them depart and asked once they were out of earshot. "What happened exactly? From what I recall it wasn't a street light gone buggy. And I swear I heard a voice before we all got knocked down."

"Then there's this."

Tyson's voice got him to look his way, particularly at whatever it was Dan held that looks like a big candle. "Where did that come from?"

A shrug came from Dan, being the one to reply. "No clue. It isn't one of theirs because that girl thought we dropped it."

Arms folded, Tyson asks. "Yuya, doesn't this toy remind you of something?"

That said, Yuya got a closer look, a brow raised at the familiarity. "I think it does… Although I can't put my finger on…" He stopped at what happened next that got a surprise from the other two also. The 'candle toy' moaned.

Three pairs of eyes blink in silence, noticed by a couple with a child that found the sight confusing as they walked by. Dan asked after no more sounds were made. "Both of you heard that, right?"

Nods were received and Yuya replied verbally. "No way was that in our heads… although it could be mechanical."

Tyson said. "Mechanical or not, at least it proves we're not crazy."

"What should we do with it?" Dan now asks, rotating it out of curiosity whilst not sure what to do. Also not realising the question was directed at a couple guys he doesn't know.

A hand to his chin, Tyson looks closely. "Well, if it's in good condition you could sell or keep it. If not you may as well toss it."

Finally Yuya noticed something on the 'toys' head. "Does that flame look real to you?" as a test he reached out to poke it, only to gain a burn and a small painful sensation. "Ow! It's real? That's not exactly safe for kids to play with."

Agreed on that, a pair of eyes suddenly opened on the 'candle', and it freaked out along with the boys after a quick observation. "What the? Where am I? What is this? How did I get here? Where are the Goblimon?"

An outburst while in the air along with countless questions got Dan, Yuya and Tyson shocked, looking round for witnesses before, without thinking, Dan jumped to catch it since he was in arms reach. Arms wrapped round him to keep his mouth shut that'll certainly draw attention.

Despite the hold, Candlemon's muffled voice can be heard. Yuya tries to calm him down otherwise they might have a problem should someone see them. "Hey, we're not going to hurt you. So cool it before someone sees us, mostly you."

Candlemon did so, and what came out muffled got Yuya to ask while confused. "What was that?" before Dan uncovered his mouth.

"How do I know you're not doing this to get my guard down then eat me?" a look of suspicion shown for his question.

Disgust was on the trio's faces, though it didn't change Candlemon's mood. Tyson replied on behalf of them. "Eat a candle? I like to eat but wax wouldn't be on my list to try."Yuya and Dan nod in agreement, though it only lessened the creature's suspicion.

A thought occurred for Dan to ask. "Don't you think we should go to a place where there's less people seeing us talk to this… whatever he is."

"My name is Candlemon, thank you very much. It's like you guys haven't seen a Digimon before."

Silence overcame them after hearing that, not sure if they heard right. To solve one matter, Yuya had a suggestion. "Let's have this conversation at my place. Tyson lives further from us, and you probably have a mess of stuff to sort out since you just moved here… What's your name, anyway?"

Dan blinks, now realising he never did introduce himself and vice versa. "Dan Kuso."

Yuya nods, nice to have a name to put to the face. "I'm Yuya Sakaki, this is Tyson Granger. Let's go to my place." The two walked off without a word from Dan, who not long followed with Candlemon still in his arms.

 _ **Sakaki Residence: Yuya's Bedroom**_

After getting past his mother while covering Candlemon behind their backs, Yuya, Tyson and Dan were able to the green haired teen's room for a private talk. They had to explain to Candlemon about Digimon not being real creatures where he is now, thus why they had to keep him hidden.

Yuya's room has a bed on the right side with a wardrobe in front that has drawers built underneath. On the left is a computer desk that has a couple drawers on one side of the blue wheeled chair and a single on the right because of its occupied space for the scanner/printer combination. On it a flat screen computer is placed, stationary equipment and some papers spread out with a notebook underneath. An off ceiling fan is above and a pair of red, opened curtains for his window.

Candlemon took a look round while Tyson observed as Dan was on his smartphone to his mother and Yuya tried to finish a conversation with his own.

"I'm glad you're happy I found a couple friends already… Yeah, just leave my room and I'll take care of it when I get back… Okay, see you and dad later. Bye."

Ending the call and putting his phone away, Dan hears Tyson ask. "We're friends now?"

He didn't sound happy by the tone of voice used. "I only said it to make my mom happy."

Yuya just came in as Tyson said. "Hey, we're happy to make a new friend, right, Yuya?" noticing said person had entered while Candlemon poked his wardrobe a couple times.

"The more the merrier." The teen answers with a grin, blazer tossed on his bed.

Dan didn't say a word after that till their reason for being here floated by. "Let's get back to why we're here." a thumb pointing at the curious Digimon.

It made Yuya sigh, though not going to leave it at that. "Okay, but this isn't over. Candlemon, can you answer some questions for us?"

Said creature had levitated to get a closer look at the inactive fan, head lowered to make eye contact with the one that spoke. "Sure, if you can do something for me."

Curious on what it could be like Dan and Yuya, Tyson asks. "What's that?"

First he descends, now eye level before both hands went to what seems to be his stomach. "Got any food? Being chased can give a guy an appetite."

 _ **Digital World**_

With Candlemon gone, the Goblimon trio were on their way back to their lair, in conversation on what happened earlier.

"I'm telling you that was a hit!"

"And I'm telling you it was a miss because there wasn't a spec of data!"

"Did it occur to you my Boulder Throw was strong to leave nothing behind?"

"Oh please, you couldn't hit a Monzaemon if it were standing still." That brought on a grin. However his friend didn't find any amusement out of it.

"That does it!" Instead he tackled him to the ground, both their clubs dropped as they rolled away into a brawl.

The burnt eye Goblimon, now able to nurse his eye that started to feel better to use, walked by without a care. Deep in thought about earlier, and though he didn't care about his friends beating each other up, he wouldn't mind quiet to concentrate. He stops, teeth clenched and grip tightened on his club before it slammed against a tree to get their attention. "If you two don't shut up, you're both going to be practise dummies for my club!"

It worked, leaving them to question why he's in a bad mood. Still on the ground, one was unable to speak due to a hand attempting to stretch his mouth that left his comrade to do it. "What has you in a bad mood?"

He replies as they broke apart and got up. "That damn Candlemon is still alive and I still want payback. Only problem is I don't know how to get a hold of him."

Confused on what he's talking about, the Goblimon that assumed Candlemon's deletion spoke. "How can you be sure he's alive?"

He turns to show a glare. "Remember those rumours about tears appearing and Digimon that go in were never seen again?"

One looked up while in attempt to remember as the other didn't require time to do it. "Yeah, it was from that crazy Babamon that passed by months ago. She wouldn't shut up about it so we had to run to get away."

Instead of acknowledging his reply, though didn't like to be reminded on how they had to run from an old woman of a Digimon despite her level, he continues. "I swear something was ahead of that overgrown candle. Call me crazy, but it might have been one of those tears. Only thing is it was gone when we went to check if we got him."

Both exchanged eye contact, not want to anger him and thus become punching bags. Soon a thought popped into one's mind that brought on a grin, leaning to whisper into his confused comrade's ear to allow a matching expression form.

Seeing them with happy grins made a brow arch from the third Goblimon, not always a good thing to see. Before long their clubs were in hand, an arm was over both his shoulders and their grins were practically plastered. "What are you two idiots up to?"

The left one said. "We're going to forget about that weak Rookie, get you home then drink and eat until we can't take it anymore."

The right one then adds. "We'll make a party out of it! Invite our buds and the Gazi sisters. You know what they can be like." All the while escorting him where they have to go, not going to listen to any protest whilst in attempt to encourage him.

 _ **Real World: Sakaki Residence**_

Yoko was in the kitchen, linked to a dining and living rooms through swinging doors, a smile on her face as she got things ready for dinner. A countertop was in the middle that had a cooker/oven fixed in, various ingredients on top for what she intends to cook for her guests. Cupboards were on the wall that parted because of the window, and a microwave occupied a sizeable space near the end close to the opened patio door. Also a refrigerator is between the doors to the rooms, and there is a door at the side end that leads to a laundry room.

It was nice that Dan met Yuya, rather glad it seems to be going well. However it was a bit odd why Dan and Tyson were a bit nervous while Yuya tried to rush their conversation to get upstairs. Recalling it made Yoko giggle. "Teenagers."

"What was that, mom?"

Her son's voice made her jump, so distracted she didn't hear him enter. She turns with a smile as Yuya opened the fridge. "Just thinking out loud on what's our menu for later. Are you guys thirsty?" She asks, observing him take out 5 sodas of the same flavour.

"Yeah, Dan said he had a small lunch with his parents on the way here. I thought I get him a little something till dinner. May as well get Tyson and I some also." He explained, the cans being placed on the sinks draining board so he can get a tray from underneath.

After doing so, Yuya went into some upper cupboards to get various snacks. Yoko raised a brow at the amount that seemed a bit much for little, a comment made after he accepted what he got. "That doesn't look little to me, Yuya?"

Fortunately he came up with a good excuse that didn't make him feel nervous, a grin on his face to help. "Did you forget how much Tyson eats? We're lucky to have a pack of potato chips left when he's around."

Yoko giggles at the good point. "Yeah, you're right there. I guess I should reconsider having him join us for dinner and meet Dan's parents."

Unsure if that was a joke or not, her son asks just to make sure, tray now in hand. "You're kidding, right?"

Saying that made her frown, a pointed finger now aimed at him. "No I'm not, now make sure you ask. Also keep his stomach in check so there'd be enough for seconds."

"Yes, mom." He quickly responded, a little nervous since it's not a good idea to make Yoko mad.

 _ **Yuya's Bedroom**_

Candlemon happily munched away at what Yuya brought after his return, at first curious whether or not any of it was edible till Tyson gladly showed him.

As he gulps down the soda with both hands holding the can, Dan watches whilst sat on the bed next to Yuya, leaned forward with both hands clasped round the can he was given. "Where do you think that food goes for him?"

The green haired teen sat leisurely with his back to the wall, observing like his newly acquired friend. At least that's what he thought Dan is right now. "Don't think I want to know."

Tyson sat at his friend's desk, having taken his share of snacks before Candlemon went at it, soda next to him as he finished a pack of pretzels. Seeing it made Yuya smirk, a little humour added. "Although I say the same about Tyson since he seems to have a bottomless pit for a stomach."

For that, Tyson glares as he threw his last pretzel at him. "It's not my fault I get hungry when it comes to good food."

"Boy that was good!"

Candlemon's happy exclaim got them to see he had finished not only the 2 sodas but what was on the tray, a mess made on the carpet that didn't make Yuya complain. An orange tongue licked round his mouth, eyes closed with a happy expression. "That was better than what I find in the Digital World!"

Dan kept silent, feeling the bed move as Yuya moved to whisper closely. "Think we should tell him there's food that tastes way better than that stuff?"

It took a moment to ponder, but Dan gave a one sided shrug. "May as well since he might be here for a while. I still can't believe we're in a room with a real Digimon."

"Same here."

"You ready to talk?" Tyson asks their Digimon guest.

Candlemon turns to face him, a nod made with a smile. "Ready when you guys are." no longer suspicious of them.

Now sat like Dan, Yuya first brought up. "Okay, so you're a Digimon."

Unable to grasp it not being easy to believe, Candlemon may as well make it both ways. "Yeah, and you're a human like those two." A gesture made to Dan and Tyson.

Tyson took over. "Remember when we told you about not being in the Digital World and Digimon are nothing but fantasy made into a show and stuff? That's pretty much it."

"That's why we found it hard to believe you're an actual Digimon." Dan adds in.

Candlemon shrugs, apparently the feelings mutual. "Honestly, I never believed there was a human world despite what my friends said. Who'd a thought they'd be right." going into a short rotation to look round.

"How did you end up here anyway?" Yuya asks, now getting onto a curious topic.

"I was roaming a forest, got spooked by a few Goblimon that got me to accidentally use my Lava Loogie on one. Not exactly a good move since there were three and they wanted to smash me into data bits with their clubs. Anyway, I was running for my life, they were behind me and my attacks useless to slow them down. I thought I was done for when I saw a tear, didn't have time to think about it so I went through without looking back. Next thing that happened we had our collision."

Since he didn't have any reason to lie, his story was believable. Each human felt sorry for him on what he had been through. Although not entirely sure how they are to return him home, hopeful words were said by Tyson to make him feel good. "Look, I don't know how, and same with my buddies, but we'll find a way to get you home, Candlemon."

A little depressed after realisation he might be stuck, Candlemon gave a smile at the teens words. "Thanks, but I wouldn't mind checking out your world for a while. It's not every day I leave the Digital World."

Yuya scratches his head, not sure how they can make that work. "Yeah, that might be a problem considering we have to explain your appearance. For now you can live with Dan."

Said person blinks, hoping he misheard. "Who's he going to stay with?"

Instead of a repeat, Yuya gets right to explaining. "It can't be me because my mom might come in, find Candlemon and ask where I got him from."

Dan didn't see that as a good enough reason. "I'm sure you can think of an explanation for that."

Instead of a comeback, Tyson swoops in to go next. "It can't be me because I have a grandpa that's teaching me to use a wooden sword. Candlemon being mistaken for a practise dummy if found is not what I had in mind."

Understandable that it received a single shouldered shrug from the brunette. "Okay, I guess that'll do."

"That leaves you." Yuya took over. "You're new, Candlemon can be a stuffed toy that's a welcome gift from someone that heard you were here and gave you him along the way here."

Again a single shouldered shrug was made. Although a proper explanation wasn't given on Yuya's part, he didn't bother to get back on it to find out. So after a sigh Dan decided to agree. "Well, guess we can't let the guy loose on his own… Okay, I'll do it."

Glad he's going along with it, Tyson lightly taps the desk a few times. "It's great we got that out of the way."

His green haired companion felt mutual, though was suddenly curious about something that he asked Dan. "You do like Digimon, right?"

"I did when I was a kid. But as I got older the only thing that grew was my card collection till I decided to stop that as well."

Head tilted right, Tyson said. "Huh, Yuya and I still have card battles to sometimes pass time. You can join, ought to be nice to take on a new face for a change."

Dan knew what to say for that. "I'd be lucky to find my cards since a lot of stuff got boxed."

For that a response came from Yuya to fix that. "Well, when you find it, let us know after you get a deck ready."

To show gratitude, Candlemon floats in front of Dan, a happy grin on his face. "Thank you for taking me in! I'll try not to get caught and be on my best behaviour."

 _ **Kuso Residence**_

Unbeknownst to them, up in what is to be Dan's room where a bed, work desk and some boxes were placed, in one of them a shoebox had a light shone inside. In that was a collection of Digimon cards, and one card among them was the source of what is now a dying light, going through a change that'll affect Dan's life aside from what's already happened.

 _ **End of Prologue!**_

* * *

In this side story there will be two ways a Digimon comes through, either a Digital Field or a Tear like how Candlemon emerged. More will be revealed on Tears later on.

Characters List:

Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Dan Kuso, Shinjiro 'Shin' Kuso, Miyoko Kuso and Mira Clay.

Beyblade: Tyson Granger.

Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: Yuya Sakaki and Yoko Sakaki.

Also, those of you that are fans of the Yu-Gi-Oh series 5D's and VRAINS, my friend Yusei-pal473 has not long updated Link into Domino City that is a crossover of the two.


End file.
